


Laundry Day

by FanficsbyVe



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, House Cleaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficsbyVe/pseuds/FanficsbyVe
Summary: Solaire and Maria get sidetracked. One-shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Modern AU Solaire and Maria is one of my favorite crackpairings of Soulsborne and one the boyfriend and I enjoy shipping far more than we should. XD

Solaire never particularly cared for laundry day. 

Of course, he couldn’t think of anyone who enjoyed household chores. Still, they had to be done if you didn’t want your house to turn into a pigsty. As both he and his girlfriend had busy jobs and neither one was fond of the idea of a maid, any household stuff was usually reserved for the Sunday afternoon. It was their own little rhythm they had settled on and by now, both were adept enough to get things done in a matter of a few hours.

Today was no different. While Maria was vacuuming the place and dusting off, he was rounding up everything for laundry. He went through the entire house, looking for any clothes or towels that weren’t yet in the hamper. The search was an easy one, as he and Maria had a habit of just leaving worn clothes just lying about, and soon, he had acquired a huge pile to sort and then shove in the washing machine.

The Warrior of Sunlight went through every room this way, leaving the bedroom for last. It was while planning to go there that he realized his own clothes, worn for the last two days, could probably use a wash too. So he casually stripped down to his boxers and it was like that he entered the bedroom to gather the last load. 

He wasn’t all that surprised to find Maria there as well. His girlfriend was clearly done with her part of the chores and sat on the bed, pouring over one of those violent fantasy novels she adored. As he walked into the room, however, she quickly looked up and seemed to regard him with unusual interest.

He chuckled. “Did I grow an extra head?”

She shook her head and smiled. “No, but the view sure is nice.” 

He rolled his eyes and grinned, continuing to gather stray clothes. “Do you have any dirty laundry?”

The Lady of the Astral Clocktower cocked her head as if in thought, before smiling. “Well, the stuff I’m wearing. Been wearing them for two days now, so they’re probably quite dirty.”

He nodded as he continue to gather his clothes. “Take them off and put them on the pile then. I’ll take care of it.”

Almost immediately, he could see a devious glint in her eye. “Care to give me a hand?”

Solaire paused for a moment and looked at her. By now, they’d been dating long enough to know what it meant when she was looking at him like that. Maria wasn’t exactly as prude as her highborn Cainhurst roots would suggest and when she was suddenly acting this coy, she was usually in the mood for a quickie.

The warrior bit back a chuckle. He definitely didn’t mind that. He was a young, healthy male and enjoyed sex as much as most people of that age group. Still, he had some chores to get through and he’d rather get those done first, so he’d have the rest of the afternoon to do whatever he wanted, including and not limited to making love to a hot and sexy girlfriend. 

So he stepped forward, accepting the clear invitation on her part and started helping getting her clothes off. He started to remove her jacket, then her boots and socks. Afterwards, he worked the black top over her head, revealing a pretty, lacy bra that perfectly accentuated her relatively small but lovely chest. 

He couldn’t resist peeking down for a moment, vividly remembering how much he always enjoyed playing with them. Still, he quickly recovered and instead started working on getting her pants off. She was all too eager to assist and it wasn’t long before she was left in nothing but her underwear.

He was content to withdraw at this, but Maria was clearly not yet done with him. She gently grabbed him by the arm, pulling him close. Instantly, he could feel heat rising to his cheeks when she casually put one of his hands on her chest.

“You’re forgetting something, my love.”

He snickered, knowing fully well knowing what she was intending. Clearly, she wasn’t planning to let him off easy. He wasn’t surprised; she never did. Well, two could play that game. 

With a smile, he obliged to her request and started to undo her bra. He watched how those beautiful pale breasts sprung free from their confines, the small but pert nipples hardening at the cold air. She purposefully leaned back, proudly showing them off in all their glory. He was not above enjoying the sight, but he didn’t allow himself to be distracted and quickly moved on to her panties.

She happily lifted her lower body off the bed, allowing him to slip the silken fabric off her hips. She spread her legs, allowing him full view of her womanhood, before lifting one of them to offer him the panties dangling off it. He noticed there was already a wet spot in them and that little fact alone was enough to make his own member twitch. 

Instantly, his brain did a replay of all the times they had sex. Maria was quite different from his previous lovers; she was someone completely comfortable with her own body and very unabashed about enjoying intercourse. She had quite the appetite for it too and he immensely enjoyed their regular romps. Still, there was a time and place for everything.

He leaned in to kiss her passionately, slipping off the panties before pulling back. “I’ll be with you shortly.”

With that, he grabbed the pile and moved out of the bedroom, heading to the washroom. He was sure he could hear her let out an irritated grunt at his antics and he could barely suppress a snicker. She wasn’t the only one who enjoyed being a tease sometimes. 

Feeling more than a little proud of himself, he entered the washroom, quickly sorting the pile and stuffing the clothes in washing machine. Soon, the machine was buzzing with the last load and he wiped the sweat of his forehead as he shoved another wet bundle in the dryer. The room was humid with the combined heat generated by the two appliances, making him rather glad he was only wearing his boxers.

Still, his chores were now done and he had the rest of the day to himself. His plan was simple. Get out of the boxers, get a shower and join up with Maria for some afternoon fun. It seemed his girlfriend wasn’t willing to wait that long, however. 

He froze over when he felt a pair of uncovered breasts against his back. A pair of slender arms looped around his waist. He could feel eager fingers run over the muscles and the next thing he knew, he felt Maria’s lips against his neck.

“Getting all hot and bothered, big guy?”

The Warrior of Sunlight swallowed. The Lady of the Astral Tower only touched him lightly, but it was enough to get a reaction out of him. Almost immediately, he could feel how a bulge started to form in his pants, something that didn’t get any better when he felt her hips grind his buttocks. They’d been dating long enough that he was sure she knew precisely what she was doing to him and he chuckled.

“Well, it is rather warm in here…Especially when you stand so close.”

He shivered when he felt her tongue lap at the skin behind his ear. “Now, Solaire, it looks like you’re holding out on me. That’s not very nice…”

Right that moment, he could feel her hands glide down, trailing every little muscle with intense interest. Within seconds, he could feel them slip into the front of his boxers. They found their prize easily enough and for once, there was no lie about his friends’ jokes that his girlfriend had him by the balls. Not that he minded.

He could feel his member jumping at her attention and his earlier desire was rapidly coming to the fore again. Even better, now that the chores were done, there was nothing to keep him from actually acting on it. Well, except one thing he considered kind of important when it came to having sex. 

“I have no intention of doing so. But I’m rather sweaty and dirty and not in the way you usually like in bed. So I need to take a quick shower first.”

There was a brief pause and he took this moment to glance over his shoulder. She smirked and he realized she looked more Cainhurst than ever. He hissed softly when her grip on his manhood increased ever so slightly.

“Very well. Let’s take care of that then, shall we?”

He barely held back a squeak as he felt a gentle tug on his lower body, though she mercifully let go when she turned around and started to walk. Instead, she grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the washroom. He followed her as she took him to the bathroom and couldn’t help but laugh a little when she started to impatiently pull on his boxers. He easily stepped out of them and quickly stepped into the shower, turning it on.

Truth be told, Solaire had never really given the shower of his apartment much thought when he bought it. It was a large space, with a showerhead that allowed more than one person to shower without either one having to freeze. It even came with a complimentary wooden bench inside, so sitting down was an option as well. Quite the luxury, but back then, it hadn’t mattered as much that his shower was fancy as that his spacious apartment had a shower that was functioning. At least it did that marvelously. 

A pleased sigh left his mouth as warm water started to run down his body, washing away the sweat and grime. Honestly, he could stand there soaking up the heat and soothing water for a long time, but he decided to make it quick. He had a lovely lady waiting for him, after all.

At least, that was his plan until Maria stepped in the shower with him. “Oh? You plan to join me?”

She smiled. “Why not? I could use a shower too. Besides, I like the company.”

He could only return the expression. “Never said you couldn’t join.”

“Good.”

The next thing he knew, he felt Maria’s naked body against his again, her mouth on his. She kissed him hard, her tongue slipping into his mouth. He indulged her, engaging in a playful struggle for dominance, pressing her naked form up against the glass. He could feel every one of her curves against his naked flesh and he could quickly feel himself grow stiff.

Still, she wasn’t done playing with him yet, slipping out of his grip with a laugh. “Now, now. Let’s clean you up first.”

He let out an audible grunt of disappointment, a feeling that didn’t last long as Maria closed in on him. She started to run her fingers all over him, before reaching for a nearby sponge. Solaire snickered as she did.

“I can wash myself, you know.”

She stuck out her tongue in response. “I know. Just let me have my fun, alright?”

He nodded, knowing better than to refuse her. So he simply relaxed as she got to work cleaning him. It was quite nice to feel her soaping him up, scrubbing from head to toe. Besides, what red-blooded male didn’t like having their beautiful girlfriend’s naked body against theirs? 

She was quite thorough too, running her sponge and fingers over places he never thought to scrub himself. Soon, his entire body was primed to her attention, his skin practically on fire at the slightest touch on her part. It was obvious she noticed and seemed to increase her attention, leaving no part of his body unattended. Especially the lower area.

He felt her hands forming a firm ring around the base, before slowly moving it up and down all the way to the tip. The soap and smooth skin only added to the friction and as another hand started to manipulate his balls, stars started shooting before his eyes. The Warrior of Sunlight sucked in a sharp breath as she started to toy with the head, pulling back the foreskin to clean him thoroughly. 

Within seconds, he could feel blood rushing towards his manhood, but whatever part of him was still capable of complex thought realized the whole thing was rather one-sided. She wasn’t getting all that much out of this and he liked giving as good as he got. Besides, he quite liked the idea of actually having some fun with her as well.

Without giving her time to respond, he took the sponge from her. He pulled her close, reveling in the feeling of her warm, wet and subtle skin against his. When she was about to protest, he kissed her. 

“How about I return the favor?”

For a moment, he swore he could see a blush creep across her cheeks. Still, she didn’t at all protest when he took her in his arms and started to run the soft material across her body. He could feel how Maria started to relax in his arms, leaning into his busy hands.

He started to thoroughly rinse her with soap, savoring the feeling of her willing body. Solaire ran the sponge across her shoulders, her sides and her arms and legs, detailing every little inch of the woman he loved. Soon, he moved to her breasts, enjoying their weight in his hands, fingers brushing over the nipples. 

Small mewls started to escape her lips and she pressed her buttocks against his now firm erection. He did his best not to jerk his hips in response, instead focusing his attention on massaging the delicate flesh. His girlfriend slumped in his grasp, her toes curling, gasping ever so slightly as his thumb manipulated the sensitive little nubs.

Encouraged by this, he started to descend lower across her stomach. He moved teasingly slow, tracking every little inch before reaching the area below her navel. Finally, he reached that lovely spot between her legs and by now, she seemed to tremble with anticipation.

He was only happy to oblige. The moment his fingers slipped in-between her legs and ran across her folds, she let out a deep moan. Her body quivered, her womanhood pressing against his hands in a desperate bid for more. His Lady of the Astral Clocktower was leaning into him, spreading her legs eagerly as he rubbed her slit, leaving no part of it unattended. 

A quick looked down revealed it was already red and swollen and the sight made him ache even more. Just the idea that she was getting aroused at all of this was too much for him. He pulled back for a moment, trying not to get carried away too early, only to hear her let out a disappointed mewl.

He tried his best to ignore it, instead getting some shampoo and focusing on washing her hair. He always loved her hair. It felt smooth and silky, so unusually blond that it almost seemed gray. She rarely wore it down, which was a shame as he quite liked that look on her. He ran his fingers through her wet locks, hands massaging the scalp, telling her to close her eyes to make sure nothing got in them. 

Still, as she stood there, grinding that perfect lithe body of hers against him, his mind was quickly elsewhere again. He leaned down to kiss her shoulder, savoring the taste of her skin. By now, he knew every little part of her like the back of his hand, including the one between her legs, and he wanted to do a whole lot more than simply touch it. 

By now, the temptation was too great and with no reason not to, he decided to act on it. He quietly moved in front of her, got down on his knees and put his head between her legs. Instantly, he was met with her familiar taste and the familiar noises on her part whenever he engaged in such explorations.

For a moment she wanted to push him away with a laugh, but he held firm. Giving her rear a playful squeeze, he got to work. He ran his tongue over her opening, slowly and methodically. Maria held still immediately, shivering slightly as her hands gripped his hair to hold him close. He snickered. As if he was going anywhere.

Already tasting her wetness, he used his tongue to carefully pry her lower lips apart. His tongue flicked quickly across her clit before thrusting it into her. She wailed, the noise only exciting him even more. It rose in pitch as he singled out her little bud for his attention, tracing circles around it with his tongue. Almost immediately, she started to involuntarily rock her hips, only egging him on further. 

His tongue lashed her ever harder and he couldn’t resist sneaking one of his hands to her core, pushing a finger inside her. She was slick and warm, gloriously tight and he could feel her muscles spasm as to drawn him in even deeper. It didn’t feel as good as when they were around his manhood, of course, but that mattered little if he could make her come apart as easily as this.

The Warrior of Sunlight started to thrust into her even harder, curling his fingers to rub that special spot deep within. He easily finds it, causing his lover to whimper and writhe, trying her best to stay silent but quickly failing. He sucked on her clit more insistently, determined to bring her over the edge and realizing she would not last long if he kept this up.

“D-damn it, Solaire. You’re n-not upstaging me!”

He simply grinned against her flesh, none too impressed with her outburst. He leisurely continued to lap at her core, determined to watch her come. Maria, however, was having none of it.

Suddenly, she took hold of his head and pushed him back. He awkwardly landed on his butt, skidding across the wet tiles. The sudden change of events had him pause, but before he even got to chance to ask what she was doing, she got down on all fours and her lips brushed against his erection.

Instantly, he froze over. Every single braincell that still functioned screamed at him not to move and the world seemed to move in slow-motion as she took him into her mouth. He jerked violently at feeling her envelop him and he could only watch as she bobbed her head up and down, meanwhile never breaking eye contact with him.

He could practically feel heat radiate from his face as she brought her hands into play as well. She sharply inhaled as she fondled his balls with one hand, the other gripping what she couldn’t take in. Solaire could feel the head against the back of her throat, her teeth grazing him ever so lightly and it wasn’t long before he started to groan loudly.

The huntress was quick to pick up on this. She pulled back, smirking at his obvious frustration. She then pushed up his erection with one hand, before lowering her head. A strangled cry escaped his mouth as she started to lick his sac, squeezing it with a free hand. He practically started to twitch at the sensation, breath coming out in heavy pants, but if he even thought of begging, Maria was nowhere near done.

He could only watch enraptured as she started to suck at him, his teeth tugging him ever so slightly. Meanwhile, her other hand stroked his length roughly, leaving him nowhere to turn but to simply take the rapidly increasing pleasure. He could already feel precum gather at the tip and inwardly, he tried to think of something else just to last longer. Suddenly, she moved in closer and he went absolutely rigid as she took his balls in her mouth, sucking at them like her life depended on it.

That was all he could take. Gathering whatever wits he still had left, he eased his girlfriend’s head and hands away. He then carefully stood up before grabbing hold of her and picking her up. He seated himself on the wooden bench, pulling her into his lap and spearing her in one smooth thrust. 

She gave him no resistance whatsoever, her entrance already wet from all the attention. Instead, she squeezed her knees around his sides, arms wrapped around his neck. She kissed him hard, only to push down on him harder and sliding him all the way in to the hilt.

Everything quickly became a blur as she started to ride him fiercely. Her hips gyrated against his, her inner walls rhythmically pulsing all around him. He gripped her buttocks, making her accept every single inch of him. She only happily let him and he leaned his head against her shoulder as he continued to plunge into her warm sheath.

Part of him was really glad the shower was still running, somewhat muting the sounds of their lovemaking. Right now, there was nothing but heat and pleasure and he savored the feeling of being inside of her once more. He was never an arrogant man, but knowing he could make someone as composed and disciplined like Maria moan never ceased to make him smirk.

By now, he could feel her nails down his back and she whimpered as he started to toy with her clit. By now, her breathing was getting erratic and he knew she wasn’t going to last long. Neither did he at this rate.

Crushing his mouth over hers, he forcefully angled his trusts against that spot that drove her wild. In the meantime, he continued to play with her outer bud until, suddenly, she clenched around him so tight it almost hurt. Maria went rigid and shuddered, her release exploding deep within her abdomen. Her orgasm only increased his own stimulation and he found himself coming as well, helped along by her riding out the last waves across his lap.

She slumped against him, taking sharp breaths as her legs gave out. He simply held on to her, keeping her close. She did the same, barely even caring as he held her hips and continued to spill himself inside her until the last drop.

Then and there, as suddenly as it started, the quiet returned to the bathroom and nothing was heard except the running water. Solaire lazily trailed his fingers across his girlfriend’s back, enjoying the after-effects of their coupling. He listened to her calm, contented breathing and after a long time, she recovered enough to speak again.

“Hm, maybe we should get out of the shower, before we get all wrinkled.” 

He chuckled. “Yeah, perhaps we should.”

She smiled and got off them, letting his now flagging member slip out of her. She stood there on wobbly legs, still holding on to him as he turned off the shower and they stepped out of it on the mat. She reached for the nearby towels and she put one around him to rub him dry. He happily returned the favor.

Maria was more than content with the attention and leaned into him, pecking him on the lips. “Well, that was definitely enjoyable.”

Solaire grinned. “I’m not going to contest that.”

She smiled as she pulled away from him, drying her hair before walking off to the bedroom. “Sure took you long enough. Here I was starting to think I might be losing my edge with you.”

The Warrior of Sunlight stood there for a moment, huffing before he realized it. While he knew Maria said it in jest, he didn’t like the suggestion that she might be becoming unattractive to him. Especially since that was about as far from the truth as he could imagine. 

Tying a towel around his waist, he followed her into the bedroom. He found her sitting on the edge of the bed, still as naked as the day she was born. Again, it struck him just how lucky he was that this amazing woman was his and suddenly, something struck him. He wasn’t going to tell her that she was still attractive to him. Better show her with actions rather than words. 

With that thought in mind, he walked over to her. He must’ve looked rather determined, because she gave him a strange look. He simply responded by grabbing her hips, gently pushing her back on the bed while placing her legs over his shoulders.

Almost immediately, he saw how she turned red. “Oh dear, you aren’t yet done with me, are you, big guy?”

All he did was simply flash her a wicked grin, his eyes not leaving hers as he darted out his tongue and started to lap at her slit. He repeated it several times, exploring, and relishing her taste. His girlfriend let out a pleased sigh in response and he could sense that she was quickly becoming wet again.

She spread your legs wider, pushing her womanhood against his mouth. He could smell her arousal no wand he’d be lying if he claimed it didn’t excite him as well. He plunged his tongue into her, caressing her entrance. He sucked on her lower lips, occasionally brushing over the clit and eliciting several aroused gasps. He groaned softly at the sound of it and the vibrations only caused her to grow even more frenzied. 

Her clear willingness only encouraged him further. He was licking and sucking at her with abandon, enjoying her taste and the soft whispers of his name. He could feel how her legs started to quiver and how her breath became irregular. A quick look up revealed her breasts rising and falling rapidly and he could only imagine how amazing she’d look once he’d got her over the edge. 

He pulled back one of his arms, planning to bring his fingers into play as well. Maria, however, wasn’t having any of it. She sat up, taking hold of him. She started to impatiently pull on his body, forcing him onto the bed and on top of her. 

“Homerun, big guy, not just third base.”

Solaire’s face lit up, only too happy to obey. He positioned himself between her legs, already being hard again. He could feel heat radiate from her entrance, her juices making him slick. The sensation alone was too much and without thinking, he thrust his entire length into her, moaning softly at being in her sweet, hot confines once again.

It took him all of his willpower to hold still, wanting to make sure she could actually adjust to him. He reached out to touch her, his hands finding her breasts and playing with them. She sighed contently at the attention, but she clearly wasn’t in the mood to wait long. Wiping his mouth, she pulled him close for a passionate kiss and ground her hips against his impatiently, imploring him to move.

It was all he needed. He bucked his hips, slowly and deliberately at first. Still, with Maria moaning and writhing underneath him, this soon proved useless and as she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him deeper, he decided to no longer play nice.

Gripping her wrists in his hands, Solaire started to move as hard as he knew she could withstand, as deep as she could take him. He felt every lower muscle pulse around him, his thrust smooth and easy thanks to her arousal. His nerves were alight and his body tensed and he grit his teeth as the sensations washed over him. Not that he made much effort to stay silent anyway. He wanted to be able to hear the both of them in the throes of pleasure again. 

Her nails dragged down his back. Her breath was caught in her throat while she hung onto him. He moved fast against her, his head hanging against her shoulder. By the way she clenched around him, he could feel she was close. She was practically begging now, toes curling as she tried to move, impaling herself onto him to attain that sweet release.

He didn't blame her. He couldn't hold out much longer either. He doubled his efforts and reached between their bodies again. He could feel how she tensed up, gasping loudly, but he kept going, determined to make her come quickly and overwhelmingly.

It took a short moment before she reached her limit. Her body tensed and his back was completely scratched. He could feel her fluids gushing out of her as she cried out his name, body trembling as her climax took hold.

He too didn't last much longer. Biting down on her neck and pushing in one last time, he reached his peak inside her with a loud groan. He continued to thrust several more times, spilling himself until his orgasm passed and he was completely depleted. 

The feeling alone was enough to make him collapse in her arms. She seemed quite happy having him there and the two of them just lay there motionless and gratified for a while, coming down from their high. Part of him realized he might be a little heavy lying on top of her like that, but he couldn’t find it in him to even lift a finger.

His breath was heavy against her neck and her kisses light on his shoulder. Her eyes were closed, and he saw no signs of distress on her face. On the contrary. She seemed calm and content. Her face was flush and her hair a slight mess. If anything, she seemed just fine with the closeness. 

He met her gaze with a smile and kissed her lips. "So… About you claiming you’re losing your edge…”

Maria smirked. “Clearly I was wrong.”

All he did was chuckle in response, well aware that Maria quite enjoyed provoking him into an unplanned romp. Not that he was ever going to mind. By now, he finally gathered enough of his motor skills to move his arms again and he unceremoniously flopped off her to his side of the bed. His girlfriend responded by curling up against him, clearly in no mood to extensively move herself.

She rested her head against his chest, small pants still evident in her voice. “You know… It’s a good thing we don’t have to go anywhere today...”

He could only agree with that. Right now, he felt like he fought off a dragon. That or spent an entire day praising the sun. Either way, neither he or Maria were probably going to get up from this bed any time soon and frankly, he didn’t mind. There were far worse ways to spend a Sunday than enjoying some time between the sheets with your lover, especially after the boring household chores. 

Solaire realized he stood corrected. Domestic life wasn’t always such a grind. When it was like this, he loved laundry day.


End file.
